In some wireless communication protocols, a wireless terminal is required to receive and process signals from multiple cells simultaneously, e.g., in order to demodulate their transmissions or in order to perform interference cancellation. Such requirements are specified, for example, in advanced versions of the Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA) standards, also referred to as Long Term Evolution (LTE) or LTE-Advanced (LTE-A), such as in “3rd Generation Partnership Project; Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA); Physical channels and modulation (Release 12),” TS 36.211, version 12.3.0, September, 2014, which is incorporated herein by reference.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.